The present invention relates to image analysis methods, and more particularly, to image analysis methods for abnormal hip structures based on transverse sections.
Current modalities for hip surgery include preoperative evaluation using x-ray and intra-operative procedure determination using guide tools and template prostheses. The preoperative x-ray evaluation identifies abnormalities in hip structure and whether conservative, screw-plate or arthroplasty are suitable, and roughly determines the size of required screws, plates, and prosthetic components. The guide tools determine precise anatomical axes, cut bones to generate interfaces between bones and prosthetic components, and positioning of screws, nails, and plates. Template prostheses determine suitable prosthetic components. Relatively acceptable surgical procedures and prosthetic components can be obtained and hip function improved postoperatively using manual x-ray evaluation and trial-and-error methods with guide tools and template prostheses.
To achieve optimal hip function, surgeons the largest workable prosthesis to reduce average loading on the new joint or screws, nails, and plates, and define interfaces between bones and the prosthetic components, facilitating recovery of anatomical morphology of the hip. Additionally, procedures preferably aid selection of sections for interfaces and bones and prosthesis, positions for screws, nails and plates, and prosthetic components, thereby saving operation time. However, preoperative evaluation can be insufficient, such that avoiding uncertainty and overcoming difficulty during operation only by time-consuming trial and error, intraoperatively. Moreover, symmetry between hips and comfortable angles and distances among anatomical hip cannot be predicted using conventional trial-and-error based methods without evaluation of hip morphology.
Optimal attitude and positioning of prosthetic components are chosen for satisfactory bone morphology by evaluating X-ray cephalograms. However, image analyses, such as identifying landmarks and reference lines on the bone morphology, using X-ray projections, are limited by projection and dimension-reduction errors. An X-ray projection represents a three-dimensional (3D) structure two-dimensionally, transforming the centerline curve as a line, a 3D location, or section plan lines, and a 3D attitude as 2D angle, resulting in inaccurate management and surgical planning.
Thus, an improved image analysis method for abnormal hip structures based on transverse sections is desirable.